


Bleeding

by jynx



Series: SpringFRE [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Incest, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're bleeding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt#129 - "You're bleeding."

"You’re bleeding,” Kili murmured, inspecting Fili’s arm.

Fili held still, smiling, as Kili fussed. The caravan they’d been escorting had been attacked by raiders, simple men who wanted nothing more than to cause damage and steal, but they knew how to fight. Kili, having played scout, was far away from the actual battle. He’d picked off those he could with his arrows but Fili had been in the thick of it.

Fili’s arm was soaked with blood, his tunic and shirts cut from the force of the blow. He’d been hit so hard with the force that the edge of his chainmail shirt had been driven into his arm. Kili gritted his teeth, knowing it was a losing battle to try and make Fili wear longer chainmail, but it didn’t help that he knew he’d be picking chainmail out of Fili’s arm later that night.

“I’m fine,” he assured Kili. He reached out with his good arm and tugged Kili close. “It can wait until tonight."

“We’re stopping the moment we can get to a better defended area,” Kili said. “Master Jawnis said as much. We’re loading you idiot wounded into the wagon. You,” Kili reached out and started dragging Fili to the wagon by his good arm, “are going and staying silent about it."

Fili chuckled and tugged Kili in for a sweet kiss. “Think you can pitch the tent tonight?"

Kili rolled his eyes. “I’ll pitch your ‘tent', you bastard."

“Now, now, don’t speak of Mother like that."

Kili shoved Fili into the wagon, ignoring his laugh, but smiling all the same. Fili was okay. Thank Mahal.

=

“Stop squirming!” Kili hissed, a pair of tweezers in one hand as he gripped Fili’s bicep with his other. “These need to come out."

“They could stay in,” Fili said. “I’d look dashing like this. Just like Master Dwalin."

“Big baby,” Kili said.

He went after another broken link embedded in the skin and deftly removed it. He dropped it into the tin pan he had set next to his knee—no need to waste good metal—and started looking for another link. He’d removed ten or so by now but he knew there were more. Fili was flinching and trying to get Kili to leave it alone but that was only a show. Fili hated being weak, hated being seen as hurt, even when he was

Blood was sliding down Fili’s arm in small rivulets, dripping down onto the white linen they used for their bedding. Eventually it would need to be changed but for now it was fine; a little blood would hardly hurt them.

“You’ve got them all, stop it!” Fili said after a moment, voice harsh and angry.

Kili stabbed at him with the tweezers.

“Vicious little mushroom,” Fili said. “Leave off, will you? I’m fine. You’ve got them!"

Kili narrowed his eyes and stabbed him again—this time in the thigh. “You called me mushroom."

“You are one,” Fili said, nose in the air with a regal sniff of disdain.

“I was fifteen,” Kili said, stabbing him again and again.

Fili watched and then yanked the tweezers away. “Poor little mushroom. Does it hurt to remember when you were scared of the light and used to cling to the walls? Like a right proper fungus."

“Fifteen and I caught that fever that was going around!"

“Mushroom,” Fili said, stabbing at Kili with the tweezers, going for his unprotected middle. “Vile little mushroom."

“This vile little mushroom is going to make sure you don’t get any any time soon if you keep being an asshole,” Kili said.

Fili’s eyes narrowed and smirked. Kili felt himself panic a split moment before Fili pounced. The bowl went flying, as did the tweezers, but Fili had Kili out of his shirts and pinned before the other knew what was happening.

“No,” Kili laughed, fighting off Fili’s hands. “Bad brother!"

“You did say you’d help…pitch my tent,” Fili said, leering down at Kili.

Kili leaned up and kissed Fili. “No, I’m mad at you. You called me a mushroom."

“You were stabbing me,” Fili protested.

“So, what you’re going to stab me now?"

“Only in the best way possible,” Fili said, voice dark and with a roll of his hips.

Kili pushed Fili over and sat in his lap. “You dork.” Fili thrust his hips up and Kili slumped over him, kissing him. “You are ridiculous."

“Make love to me,” Fili murmured, hands burying themselves in Kili’s hair. “I almost died today. Love me like you’ll never love me again."

Kili blinked down at him, lip between his teeth, before he leaned down and kissed Fili. And there were no words exchanged between them for the rest of the night.


End file.
